


Raincheck

by Leni



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: If nothing else, he supposed, life with Usagi would never lack for surprises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lilliankayl prompted: MamoUsa + "As Long As You're Mine"

Usagi scrambled away and shot to her feet, putting a few steps of distance between them. She bit her lip, looking down at him apologetically as she played with the ends of her hair. 

Mamoru was left blinking on the couch, obviously confused as to why his girlfriend had jumped away from a rather pleasing make-out session and now was looking at him as if she was sorry she had started it at all, when she had been enjoying it just as much as he did.

If nothing else, he supposed, life with Usagi would never lack for surprises.

“Usako?”

“Going shopping with the girls. We’re meeting at the mall in twenty minutes,” she explained, and them mumbled, “…I forgot,” while a bright blush escalated up her cheeks and she stole a guilty glance at his lips, telling him what had distracted her as loudly as if she had screamed it.

Mamoru smiled. “It’s okay.”

“It is?”

A flicker of hurt crossed her face, and Mamoru inwardly cursed all the times he had walked away from her, either willingly or not. “Hey, you know I’ll happily spend the rest of my life with you. I’m yours, remember?”

That brought a soft smile to her lips, and she nodded. “I’m yours too, Mamo-chan.”

“And as long as you’re mine, you can do anything you wish.” He lifted his shoulders. “I can spend a Saturday afternoon on my own while you and the girls tear through the mall.”

“You won’t mind?” 

“They’re your friends. Why would I mind?” Not to mention that Rei would roast him alive while the other Senshi looked, if he tried to keep Usa away from them. They were good friends. “Say hi to them from me. I’m sure we’ll all hang out together soon enough.”

Usagi beamed, then rushed in for a goodbye hug. “You’re right!”

 

The End  
13/01/17


End file.
